


Katia & Manuela

by BloodWineDrunk



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Arguing, BAMF Women, Banter, Crying, Depression, Domestic Fluff, Drama, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gender Dysphoria, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Insecurity, LGBTQ Character, Lesbian Character, Love Confessions, Misunderstandings, Old Friends, Panic Attacks, Self-Esteem Issues, Slice of Life, Slow Burn, Transgender
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:13:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21682021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodWineDrunk/pseuds/BloodWineDrunk
Summary: Katia, as she celebrates her 54th birthday mourns the death of her late husband Hugo.It seems like nothing can make her smile anymore. Not truly. That is until a rather hot-headed woman named Manuela enters her life.They share the same age and the same line of work, as University teachers, but apart from that they are complete opposites.Katia realizes that perhaps she isn't destined to die a widow. Or to not fall in love again.Follow the story as two older women fall in love...
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Ciao Ciao Angelo

" -And that's all for today. You better do the homework or you'll fail the quiz, next class." Manuela, who was tired of her day, warns.

A chorus of curses and eye rolls ensue in the auditorium.

Who knew university students could be such bloody bastards. Who uses 'bitch' as an insult anymore?

Manuela sighs sinking into her chair. Which is very bloody uncomfortable thank you- she can't help but get up frustrated.

What a shite day.

It wasn't enough her car was falling apart because of not using it for almost a year- didn't help either that she felt a headache approaching.

She huffs grabbing her own things. Grabbing the handle of the door she thinks about slamming the door shut... that'd just be rude now. 

Her heels click loudly as she heads down to the teacher's room.

The first thing that catches her eyes is the coffee machine.

Manuela pulls out her purse, pushing away her cigarettes to reach for two quarters in it. It was hard to grab those with her nails. Maybe she shouldn't have gotten them done after all.

But she didn't want to look completely bad to show up for her first day of work. 

Even if nobody cared. If she didn't care…

The quarters go in-….and nothing.

She frowns. 

Manuela slaps the side of the machine angrily. Who would've thought a bloody university coffee machine would be worst than a normal one.

The coffee machine still isn't working much to her irritation.

" Bloody piece of garbage." She mumbles with a snarl.

She'd break this thing-

" You want to kick it two times if you want the machine work." A velvet-like voice says softly.

Manuela turns about to tell the person to fuck off-

" Yeah okay fuck of-" but then she's face to face with a drop-dead gorgeous woman. " huh…"

Pretty brown eyes meet her own.

" Huh…right," Manuela replies flustered.

She does as she is told. The machine seems to come to life and the coffee is served.

Manuela feels herself smiling in relief.

" Thank you, sweetheart. I need my coffee after this shit day." Manuela then says and the other woman goes bright red. 

She was downright gorgeous with a blush.

" N-No problem." The woman says clearing her throat. " New teacher?" She then asks with a lovely smile.

" Yep. Teaching herbology and Italian. I'm Manuela." She extends her hand, the other woman takes it gently before they shake on it.

" Katia Sm- Katia Taylor." She catches her smile turning a bit sad.

Manuela doesn't push. A woman that kind shouldn't have a frown on her lips.

Manuela gives the woman a once over for the first time. She's wearing a long green skirt that reaches her calves, a white blouse and her neck adorned with a necklace.

Pretty brown eyes and blonde hair tied in a bun.

She is radiant.

Unlike herself who looked like she'd been at a concert the other night. A right wreck.

A bit embarrassing really.

Katia looks like an angel while she looks like hot garbage.

" You have a very pretty name, suits you." Manuela then compliments trying to make Katia smile again. 

" Oh?" Katia let's out, settling down on a chair with her cup of tea.

" Pretty name for a pretty woman." She flirts with a grin, her downcast gaze, staring up at Katia.

Katia laughs blushing.

" Why thank you. You are quite pretty yourself dear." Now it's Manuela's time to blush.

The term of endearment making her heart vault. 

" So what do you teach gorgeous?" Manuela asks, putting the cup to her lips.

Katia smiles again at this, rolling her eyes, manicured fingers tapping her cup of tea.

" I'm a literature teacher."

" Seriously? Do you know how much my students complained that I was strict and couldn't wait to go into literature, you must be the cool professor." 

" Cool? I have never been described as that." Katia laughs her cheeks dusted by yet more pink.

That laugh…Manuela feels herself blushing.

"Well, you are- told me how to get this coffee. That's pretty cool." She gestures to Katia smiling.

" Well aren't you just charming Manuela," Katia replies amused.

Katia looks at her watch then frowning." I'm afraid my class starts in two minutes. It was lovely meeting you dear." She says with a happy grin playing on her lips. 

"I do hope we can grab a coffee perhaps tomorrow before class."

Manuela feels her heart flutter again.

" Yeah, that would be very nice actually. Let me buy you something decent- this coffee is bloody rancid." She quips, crossing her arms.

Katia chuckles, setting her cup down in the sink. 

"If you want dear." She tells Manuela before smiling at her. "You aren't nice to everybody like this, are you? " Katia teases walking past her.

She's got a smirk playing on her red lips.

"What? Of course, I ammm." Manuela says but really they both know she's full of shit.

" Of course, my apologies. Almost telling me to fuck off earlier was so very kind of you." Katia says with a laugh.

" Bad day and all. I'm a Saint really. " Manuela says gesturing around teasingly.

Katia rolls her eyes and laughs. She actually seems to find Manuela funny...

" You were nice is all. Helped me." She then adds seriously.

"It's my pleasure dear. See you later Manuela."

"See you around Katia." She replies sharing one last smile before Katia waltzes away.

God was her smile breathtaking...

Manuela's heart is beating heard against her ribcage. And her cheeks feel like they are burning.

Hopefully…hopefully, it's just because of stress.

"Please be stress." she pleads quietly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katia is excited to have someone to get coffee with. 
> 
> Though things get flirty and she can't help but wonder if Manuela does it on purpose or it is the way she is.
> 
> Katia isn't special or the best-looking woman...
> 
> Yet she hopes and dreads it is flirting.

Katia catches Manuela smoking on the sidewalk when she pulls up to the university the next day, she pokes her head of her car.

" Need a ride to the coffee shop?" She asks.

Katia then feels a bit worried.

What if their conversation from yesterday had been a fluke? And that Manuela didn't actually want coffee…or to talk to her more then she had too?

But as soon as they're eyes meet Manuela's frown turns into a rather happy smile. 

She saunters over to her open window.

" That'd be great actually yeah. I was going to offer but my car is officially busted." Manuela explains as if it were her fault.

Katia gently pats her hand.

" Oh, I'm sorry to hear that my dear. Guess I'll be the chauffeur then for now mmh?" She asks with a smalle.

Manuela chuckles.

"This time only. And I'm paying gorgeous." Manuela quips with a wink before climbing into the passenger seat.

That wink should not have made Katia's heartbeat as fast as it is. And the pet name…oh goodness.

Katia checks herself in the mirror. She didn't want to look a mess. Most of it was blonde, as should be, while some rebellious white hair come from the top.

And her makeup was….alright. She was old, makeup couldn't hide her sharp nose or every wrinkle anymore.

It could be worst she thinks with a quiet sigh.

"You alright Katia?" Manuela asks concerned.

"Of course dear. Let's hurry up before we come back late."

They head to the coffee shop.

*

Katia and Manuela get their coffee rather quickly so they spend some time just chatting. It was rather easy to talk to Manuela…

" You have to show me how you get your makeup to be so pretty,"  
Manuela coos eyeing her lips.

Katia feels her mouth drop open. Before she shuts it, hitting her bottom lip anxiously.

Pretty? Was it really...

" Again with the compliments dear?" She asks smiling softly.

" Can't help myself. You make it easy for me really." 

" You are too cheesy dear."

Manuela grins at her. Clearly enjoying Katia's flustered face.

"Well, you know." Manuela replies softly, with a concerned frown" I can stop if you want."

" No its... it's rather nice. Also- your own makeup looks absolutely beautiful. I hope you know."

" Really?" Manuela asks genuinely surprised.

"Yes! Very sharp and stunning. It's bold and suits you well."

"Why thank you. I guess maybe you need my advice then." Manuela purrs teasingly.

"No need to be so smug now my dear- are you putting half a stick of cinnamon in there? Goodness."

Manuela snorts side-eyeing her amused.

"I'm addicted to cinnamon, " Manuela confesses but only puts a third in the coffee. "Then you put the cocoa powder. One tap should do it. And voila. Best coffee in the world." Manuela says handing over the warm cup to Katia to try.

Their fingers brush.

Katia gives her a skeptic look before putting her lips yo it. Manuela wants with curious eyes.

" It isn't bad."

"I'm surprised you don't hate it," Manuela says surprised, Katia nearly misses stepping off the sidewalk but a gentle hand holds her back.

" Oh thank you, dear."

" It's nothing gorgeous- wouldn't want you to break your bloody ankle..." Manuels fusses worriedly " Maybe I shouldn't have made you try it after all."

"Well, it does have quite a punch but reality I'm rather clumsy," Katia admits biting her lip embarrassed.

Manuela brushes her hair back from her face gently.

Katia feels her guts go funny.

"Which is charming really...." Manuela cools teasingly, lips at her cup of coffee.

" Oh hush you. Put of I still can't believe it darling, half a stick every day?"

This makes Manuela laugh, her hand covering her mouth. There's something very breathtaking about Manuela's laugh.

Katia feels herself blushing.

" It's not that terrible I swear. Now you better drink yours before it gets cold Katia." She says gesturing at he now lukewarm cup.

" Oh yes- thank you again for buying me this Manuela."

"My pleasure belladonna."


End file.
